Collecting Killjoys Information and Sumbittion
by thepalelady1
Summary: I'm in need of several OCs for my story wich is based around My Chemical Romance's newest album The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, anyone who wishes to participate will be welcomed with open arms!


Collecting Killjoys

I need several OCs for my upcoming story "Collecting Killjoys" it's about the Killjoy Silent Charade and her small crew brining together the Killjoys of the Zones! Can they defeat BL/ind? Or will the die trying? Who knows! (No sieriously I haven't decided if they survive yet!)

Now I have some REQUIREMENTS for you, I want people who are reliable and want to actively take part in the story making process and have a voice when it comes to their Killjoys (like saying "They wouldn't do that!" Wich I'm perfectly fine with!) and also being a sort of beta reader and catching some plot holes and spelling flaws.

The PERKS though are (like I stated before) you can still "Control" what your Killjoy does in the story and you'll get to preview the story before anyone else! (just don't pass it around to your friends before hand that would ruin the suprise) You can also use my Character in your own stories and I have no problems with spin offs or stuff like that containing her! (I would love to read that stuff)

I would LIKE (I don't need it but it would be awsome) to have at least one artist but I know that can be unrealistic.

Characters: (Main Cast [ first come first serve])

Leader: Silent Charade

Second in Command:

Repair:

Traps and Bombs:

Hacker:

Enemies: (Killjoys that have joined or been brainwashed by BL/ind.)

Leader:

Second in Command:

Goon:

Goon:

[more Goons may be added as needed]

Random Characters: (I need some of these too add to the story a little they can range from a random crazy persone to a wandering Killjoy in search of a friend.)

Submittion:

**Character Submittion: Main Cast**

Name:

Killjoy Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Job: [Second in Command, Repair, Traps and Bombs, Hacker]

Clothing Description:

Personality:

Background:

Combat

Weapon of choice: (include description)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Skills:

Specialization:

Personality

Strong Points:

Weak Points:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Around People:

By Themselves:

View on Others:

View On themselves:

Past

Life before 2016 disaster:

Life after disaster:

Family-

Parents:

Siblings:

Relatives:

History with family: (Perfect, Good, Okay, Bad, Horrible)

Social Life-

Best Buds:

Friends:

Associates:

Crushes (No one from the Fabulous Four please but you can create your own Love Interest):

Dislikes:

Enemies:

Extra - add anything you want here (extra stuff that I may need or things you just want to tell me [you never know it might give me insperation])

**Character Submittion: Enemies**

Name:

Killjoy Name (BL/ind. Name) :

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Job: [Leader, Second in Command, Goon]

Clothing Description:

Personality:

Background (Why or How did they end up working for BL/ind. ?) :

Combat

Weapon of choice: (include description)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Skills:

Specialization:

BL/ind.

Status: (Trusted, Watched, Distrusted)

Do they work for S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W ?: (yes or no? and if so why?)

Do they love their job or are they a mindless zombie?:

Do you want them to be killed or find a "cure" for them?:

Extra- add anything you want here (extra stuff that I may need or things you just want to tell me [you never know it might give me insperation])

**Character Submittion: Random Person**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Job:

Clothing Description:

Personality:

Background:

Combat

Weapon of choice: (include description)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Skills:

Specialization:

Personality

Strong Points:

Weak Points:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Around People:

By Themselves:

View on Others:

View On themselves:

Past

Life before 2016 disaster:

Life after disaster:

Family-

Parents:

Siblings:

Relatives:

History with family: (Perfect, Good, Okay, Bad, Horrible)

Social Life-

Best Buds:

Friends:

Associates:

Crushes (No one from the Fabulous Four please but you can create your own Love Interest):

Dislikes:

Enemies:

Extra - add anything you want here (extra stuff that I may need or things you just want to tell me [you never know it might give me insperation])


End file.
